Harry Potter and the Very Different Year
by HPKensai
Summary: With some Angst... The fifth year return (haven't read OotP; DON'T spoil!) of Harry won't be the year he expects! Things happen, and will Harry and his friends be able to make it out alive and well?
1. The Grangers

Harry Potter and the Very Different Year  
  
bDisclaimer: Don't see why I would need one... its quite obvious. JKR owns HP and all related, I own the plot and the few other things that happen to appear, except for an upcoming secret, which is owned by some japanese manga artist.centerChapter 1  
  
The Granger'sblockquoteHarry sighed. He'd had a good summer of physical labor. He had, however unhappily, gotten some good knowledge on how much less the Dursleys liked him. Oh, no, they had never mentioned it out loud, but Harry could see it. He was, however, surprised that they were accepting that he was a budding wizard. Not that they wanted him to be, but Harry guessed they had gotten over the impossibility of keeping him normal. Now, they tried to keep him at Hogwarts over the summer as well, but Harry's intelligent aunt realized how easy life became when she could make Harry do all the work.  
  
"HARRY!" his Aunt Petunia shrieked. Harry groaned. iAnother job?/i, he thought helplessly. Only one day more, then, surprisingly enough, he would be gone for the last three weeks before school started. But the real surprise, however, was where Harry would be staying. Evidentially, the Grangers had somehow acquired Harry for the three weeks, much to the displeasure of the obviously distraught Mrs. Weasley, and the not-so-obviously distraught Ginny.  
  
Harry winced a little when he thought of Ginny, but after the yelling his aunt was doing, he forgot that he had done it, forgot to identify the importance of it. He grumbled silently and walked into the kitchen, where Petunia sat there fuming.  
  
"Yes, Aunt Petunia, what do you want me to do?" Harry asked with a yawn. He had three hours until the Grangers picked him up.  
  
"Go make Dudley some lunch, and don't burn the hamburgers!"  
  
Harry almost gave Petunia a look of shock. No Dursley had ever told him to make hamburgers. And those were on the list of things Dudley could not eat. Harry stood in the doorway, puzzled for a second. But only for a second, because Petunia had seen him standing there doing nothing, and nothing was worse than an already pissed off Petunia getting more pissed off.  
  
He walked to the grill and fired it up. It was, sadly, a present of Dudley's. He had wanted it to make s' mores, but, like his TV and third computer, he never touched it. It started really fast, and Harry sprinted in the house to grab what he needed.  
  
"How many burgers do you want?" Harry asked innocently.  
  
"Four! Give Dudley the biggest one you can find. But ONLY one! And don't burn them!" she screamed in Harry's ear. It was like they thought he was deaf. "Oh, and make yourself one, but eat it before we eat or you won't be eating for a while!"  
  
Harry was almost in shock. He was to have a hamburger? He shook the thoughts out of his mind in an instant, wondering what had prompted him to think like a house-elf. It could have been the reminder of Hermione's S.P.E.W. rant from last year, but he didn't care to know why. He grabbed the burgers and threw them on the grill. He seasoned them perfectly, knowing instinctively how to do it. /i he wondered. But he finished them and ate his in seconds. He brought them in the house, nice and warm.  
  
"Go set the table! And quick!" Petunia shrieked, even before Harry had showed her that he had finished the burgers. He placed the burgers down on the table, and went to set the table. He had it finished just before Vernon walked in the door, and everything was set perfectly, even the drinks, though Petunia had not told Harry to get them.  
  
"Hello, Vernon!" Petunia said as Vernon walked in the door. "Where's my Dudleykins?"  
  
"Dudley'll be in in a second. He's bein' a good boy and he's carryin' Daddy's notebook inside."  
  
"Oh, what a good boy! I'll give him extra dessert for helping his daddy!" Petunia cried, loudly enough so Harry knew he was making more dessert than usual. Dudley, too, heard, and moved faster, if that was even possible for him, to bring his father's stuff into the house.  
  
"Where do they go, Daddy?" Dudley asked with a big, goofy grin, knowing Harry was watching.  
  
"Oh you can put them on the sofa, Dudley. You'll get more dessert than your mommy was offering for bringing both notebooks in!" Vernon said happily. Then he turned nasty as he saw Harry in the kitchen.  
  
"Move faster, you dolt! We need dessert in five minutes, hear? Or you sleep in the cupboard tonight!"  
  
Harry was about to reply, saying he had just finished the dessert and that he wasn't going to be staying the night here for the rest of the year, but a car horn halted him. He set out dinner, ready for Petunia to grab and set on the table, and rushed to his room, grabbing all his stuff.  
  
"Hello, you must be Mr. Dursley," Mr. Granger said after Vernon opened the door. "This is my daughter, Hermione. We're here to take Harry for the rest of the summer."  
  
"Good, " Vernon replied gruffly. "You can take the brat from us. Try to convince him to stay at his damned school for the next ten years for all I care. He didn't kill himself his second, or third or fourth year, just make us think that he's dead. Then you'll have done us a favor."  
  
By that time, Harry had packed all his stuff and was at the front door, somehow managing with it all, and carrying it without a problem. He smiled weakly to Hermione, and walked out the door.  
  
"YOU BETTER NOT HAVE RUINED MY DINNER, BOY!" Vernon shouted at Harry, not even noticing that he was yelling in Mr. Granger's ear.  
  
Harry sighed and Hermione helped him get his bags in the car. She seemed quite nervous, no doubt because of his uncle, Harry thought. She didn't say anything, and again for the same reason, Harry thought.  
  
"G' bye, Uncle Vernon!" Harry yelled with such fake unhappiness it was enough for Vernon to go purple in the face. Petunia saw his face and maneuvered him into the big chair, holding a large glass of brandy for him.  
  
Harry sighed, as the car left the driveway, and realized that he might actually miss the Dursleys. There would be no Dudley to torture.  
  
"Harry, you weren't kidding when you said that your uncle wouldn't care that you'd saved the school," Hermoine stated, still shaking as they moved farther from the Dursleys and 4 Privet Drive. Harry smiled and just looked out the window.  
  
"Oh, I forgot to let Hedwig out of her cage! Mr. Granger, would you please let me take care of that?" Harry asked, thoroughly worried about his snowy white owl.  
  
"Sure, Harry," Mr. Granger replied. He stopped the car, and Harry jumped out, running to the back of the car. He opened the trunk and almost broke Hedwig's cage trying to snap the lock. But, finally he opened the cage, and Hedwig gave Harry an affectionate nibble on his ear before flying into the sky. Harry sighed happily and closed the trunk. He walked back into the car, and buckled himself in.  
  
"Thanks, Mr. Granger," Harry said, after he had finished. Mr. Granger smiled and started the car again. Harry looked out at the sights again, and sighed. It would be good to leave the Dursley's.  
  
After two hours of driving, they made it to Hermione's house. He looked at it and smiled. This house looked nothing like Ron's, but it had all the happiness, if not more, that Ron's had. He went to get his stuff, and followed Hermione into the house.  
  
"This is my room," Hermione said, after she made it up the stairs, and passed her door. "And here is the guest room, where you will be staying, Harry." She pointed to the door across the hall from her room. Harry walked in the door, and put his stuff neatly beside the bed. He set up Hedwig's cage by the window, opened both of them, so Hedwig could get back, and then walked out of the room.  
  
"So, Harry, how have you been?" Hermione asked as they walked down to the living room.  
  
"You know," Harry replied. "Same as usual. Seems that Aunt Petunia wants me to die working or something. Even Uncle Vernon tries to overwork me... but they haven't succeeded yet." He smiled. iEven though they work him that much, they still haven't destroyed his smile?/i Hermione wondered, quite surprised indeed. Not only was Harry the Boy-Who-Lived, but he could withstand the torment of the Dursleys. Hermione smiled. "Dinner tonight was on time, and perfectly cooked, but you noticed how Uncle Vernon yelled in your father's ear?" Harry asked Hermione. Hermione, however was lost in her thoughts. "Hermione?"  
  
"Huh? Oh sorry Harry, um... what did you ask?" Harry repeated his question, and Hermione noticed his look of worry. "Yeah, I don't like him very much. Professor Dumbledore should find you a better place to stay. Oh well," she sighed. "It can't be fixed. Oh, we'll be meeting the Weasley's in Diagon Alley tomorrow, ok?"  
  
"Sure, Hermione," Harry said, still looking at her worried.  
  
"Wow! Look at the time Harry!" Hermione exclamed. It was already 10:30. Harry would have already been asleep; the Dursley's were very punctual people.  
  
Harry laughed. "Ok, Hermione, see you tomorrow!" Before he could walk to his room, Hermione gave him a hug and slipped up the stairs after a shocked Harry. iWhat the hell is up with Hermione?/i Harry wondered, seconds before his head hit the pillow, and he was asleep./blockquote 


	2. Where's Ron?

centerChapter 2  
  
Where's Ron?blockquoteHarry awoke slowly. It was quite a surprise, because, when living with the Dursleys for fifteen years, one acquired better-than-cat-like reflexes. Especially since someone was knocking lightly on the door. He slowly turned over and looked at his watch. It was 8AM. He groaned, slipped out of bed and put his glasses on. He checked himself, making sure he looked decent, then staggered to the door. He opened the door and a bright, awake Hermione was standing there.  
  
"Morning, Harry!" Hermione said, happily, as she hugged a stunned Potter. "How are you?"  
  
"I... I'm fine, Hermione," Harry stammered, wondering why Hermione was still hugging him. He pulled her to arms length and eyed her suspiciously. "How 'bout you, Hermione, everything OK, nothing you want to talk about?"  
  
"Yep, everything's fine, Harry!" she exclaimed, giving Harry /i hug. Harry returned the hug, but not without a bleary-eyed gaze of confusion. iWhy was Hermione so frickin' happy?/i Harry wondered.  
  
"Well, Hermione, I'll just get dressed now, OK? So you can go do some studying before we go to Diagon Alley." Harry commented, barely noticing what he had just said.  
  
"Well... I... I think I will, Mr. Potter," Hermione said with an indignant look, and she was out of the room before you could say Voldemort. Not that many would say Voldemort, so she must have been gone pretty slowly. Harry noticed this and wondered about Hermione's sanity. He soon forgot, as he was getting ready for going to Diagon Alley.  
  
After getting dressed, Harry meandered to where the smell of breakfast was coming. He walked in the kitchen and saw Mrs. Granger.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Granger!" Harry said, sheepishly, and with a yawn. He was decidedly tired, and was feeling a little... not well. But it was only a little, and so he ignored it.  
  
"Hello, Harry," she said, making pancakes. "How was your summer?"  
  
"The same as usual," he replied, and sighed. "I wonder why my uncle even keeps me. He just makes me do stuff, and sometimes I go weeks on end without a meal..." His voice trailed off, and he stared off into space, ironically exactly where Hermione was sitting.  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry," Mrs. Granger said, putting breakfast on the table. "Come, we'll eat breakfast together. Hermione, would you please get your father?"  
  
"Sure, Mom," replied Hermione. "Dad! Breakfast is ready!"  
  
Harry thought he heard a grunt as a response, and he yawned again. Hermione looked at Harry with sparkly eyes, and Harry went as far as to even jump in shock when she was looking at him like that.  
  
"Hermione, you sure everything's OK?" Harry asked again, starting to wonder about his friend.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah, mhm." She just looked at him. Harry gave her a sideways glance, and he sat down at the table as Mrs. Granger started serving breakfast. Hermione finally stopped looking at Harry, but only because breakfast was served and her parents were looking at her funny. They had noticed her looking at Harry in that way, and Mrs. Granger realized what that look meant. But, she tactfully acted normal, as if nothing was happening. Breakfast took until 9:30, when everyone walked to the car. Hermione's parents needed to get to Gringotts to exchange money, and Harry had to go to his vault to get enough Galleons to buy what he needed. /i Harry thought to himself, iI'll be able to get away from Hermione long enough to identify what is wrong with her./i  
  
They made it to Gringotts at about 10:30, where they met the Weasleys.  
  
"Harry!" screamed Harry's apparently new adopted mother, Mrs. Weasley. "How are you? Did the Dursley's treat you badly?" She asked, as if Harry was her mistreated, long-lost son.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Weasley, I'm fine. They were just as usual. No worries, except Harry Potter." By that time, Mrs. Weasley had gotten to Harry, and carefully hugged, squeezing the life out of him, but not knocking him over. "Mrs. Weasley..." Harry gasped. "I can't... can't breathe!"  
  
"Sorry there, Harry," she said, a little flustered. "Just haven't seen you in a long while, and, well, I was so very worried."  
  
"Yeah, Mom, we noticed," George said as he approached Harry. "Hey, Harry, nice to see you." He shook Harry's hand as a formal greeting. "Mom decided to burn dinner for the past week. She was that worried about you."  
  
"Worried? No, George," Fred interrupted. "She was worried /i over our little celebrity friend here. She had thought that the Dursleys had packed you in a bag and shipped you off to... America, is it?" He shook Harry's hand as well, still pondering the name of the continent.  
  
Harry nodded his head, quite amused at Mrs. Weasley's reaction. "It's all right, Mrs. Weasley. I know that you care and they don't," Harry said with a wink to the twins.  
  
"Oh! Woe is me! Harry thinkith that I do not careith!" George cried. "The end of the world is on us, dearest brother, Fred!"  
  
"Stop that this instant, George!" Mrs. Weasley fumed. Hermione stayed back, seeming quite amused at the outcome. Harry looked over at her and shrugged helplessly. She doubled over in laughter and Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well, well, seems like I'm just an acquaintance of Harry Potter now?" Ron said as he walked up. Harry laughed. "It seems that my own dear mother has taken my place as Harry's best friend!"  
  
"Stop that Ron!" Ginny scolded her brother. Harry looked over at Ginny. She had grown over the summer, had filled out. She wasn't too lanky anymore, unlike Ron, who seemed to have grown extra tall so he would look clumsy. Harry smiled at Ginny, and she blushed and said her hellos.  
  
"Well, I think its about time we started our shopping," Hermione interrupted the group. "I think you all need to get money, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, we do. Ron, Ginny, you can come with me, I can get your stuff for you, so your mother can watch over Fred and George."  
  
Both Ginny and Ron blushed. Ginny, though for a different reason than Ron. "Harry," Ron mumbled. "I think we can, y'know, buy our own stuff for school."  
  
Harry laughed. "I know Ron, but I'm afraid I've a little too much, and nothing to buy with it. I can't get much with it in the Muggle world, now can I?"  
  
"Ron and Ginny, just go with Harry, I'm sure we can pay him back after our excursion." Mrs. Weasley said. "And Harry, you know you can call me Mom if you wanted."  
  
"Dearist me!" Fred exclaimed. "Now our own mother ith giving herself awayith to the celebrity, George! What shallith we do now?!"  
  
Everyone but Mrs. Weasley burst out in laughter. Harry and the two youngest Weasleys walked into Gringotts, while Hermione waited outside for them. Harry immediately walked up to a goblin and requested to get some money from his vault. The goblin looked at the key a second, and motioned for Harry to start following him. He walked to a train, and the two Weasleys got in with Harry.  
  
They got to Harry's vault, and Harry took out enough money for the next school year, plus enough for two sets of new stuff for the Weasleys. They got back up, and walked out the door.  
  
"Good!" Hermione exclaimed. "Now we can get shopping!"  
  
Harry opened his letter. He examined what he needed. Two new Defense Against the Dark Arts books, the fifth level in Transfiguration, and iThe Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5/i. A few other things, but that was the main bulk of the stuff needed. He followed Hermione into Flourish and Botts and they all got new copies of the books needed. Ron made a fuss about Harry buying new copies for him and his sister, but Harry wouldn't hear of it, and they got new copies of the books.  
  
Surprisingly, Harry somehow forced Ron, and with less forcing, Ginny into Ollivanders and bought Ron his own wand. Ron desperately needed one, his other one was so broken it was requested that he got a new one, and it was quite incompatible with him, and Ginny's was decent. Ron mumbled something about having to pay Harry back, but Harry and Ginny just laughed. Ron had gotten a twelve inch, dragon scale and unicorn horn powder wand, extremely flexible. Harry suspected that it was because Ron's last one had snapped.  
  
"Don't be so silly, Ron," Ginny teased. "Harry's just being friendly. Plus, he probably doesn't want you making anymore slugs." Both Harry and Ginny got a laugh out of that, and Hermione was quite confused when Ron got out of Ollivanders, bright red and stumbling over a thank you to Harry.  
  
They got lunch and went back to Gringotts to meet the Weasley's. Ron was unusually silent as he walked with them, carrying all his new stuff. They got to Gringotts, and the rest of the Weasley family walked up just as they were turning around.  
  
"Oy!" George yelled to Harry. "Where's Ron?"  
  
Harry turned around, and saw Hermione and Ginny standing behind him. Ginny ran to the back of Harry and started sobbing on his shirt, while Hermione just stood there in shock.  
  
"Ginny? Do you know where Ron is?" Harry asked softly.  
  
"No," she replied, equally softly."Harry... we have to find him."  
  
"I know Ginny. I'll find him. I'll make sure of it." Harry turned to the Weasleys, who were in mixed emotional states. Mrs. Weasley was in the worst state, frantically rushing around, yelling Ron's name and they could see the tears rushing down her face. "I will stay here until I find Ron." Mrs. Weasley turned on Harry then, looking as if she was ready to kill him. "Mrs. Weasley, you can't stop me. I'm going to find him whether you like it or not. He's my best friend; I can't imagine a year at Hogwarts without him." Mrs. Weasley looked almost ready to grab Harry's neck, but then she broke down and started blubbering.  
  
It was finally settled that Ginny, Hermione and Harry would look for Ron, while they got special devices so that they could find each other. Harry also insisted that he pay for their food and housing, if necessary. Harry looked at the departing Weasleys, silently swearing that he would find Ron, even if he missed a year at Hogwarts./blockquote 


	3. Deliverance

centerChapter 3  
  
DeliveranceblockquoteHarry put a comforting arm around the crying Ginny. He knew that it did virtually nothing, trying to comfort her when he wasn't comforted himself, but he decided that he had to be the strong optimist this time. Hermione, determined to stand tall, even though she was devastated by the loss of Ron, walked along, near Harry, on his right, often losing her resolve and leaning on him for support.  
  
"Hermione," Harry said suddenly stopping, surprising both Hermione and Ginny. Harry, unconsciously kept an arm around Ginny, and continued. "Do you... do you know a spell on where to find something?" Hermione gave Harry a confused stare, and thought.  
  
"Yeah. I do know one," she said after a pause. "But it requires something important to the person. And we don't have an object that..." She trailed off.  
  
"Well... Hermione, we do," Harry said, turning to Ginny. "Ginny, do you mind if we use you to find Ron?"  
  
"Would... would I still be able to be here to see him again?" Ginny asked, tears freely falling down her cheeks. Harry nodded, and wiped her tears away.  
  
"It's OK, Ginny," he said, looking into her eyes. He smiled. "We'll find him. I promise it."  
  
Ginny smiled. Harry motioned to Hermione to use the spell.  
  
"Ginny?" Hermione asked. "The spell requires complete and total trust. Who do you want to cast the spell on you?"  
  
Ginny looked from Harry to Hermione. She seemed to not pick because she didn't want to hurt the other.  
  
"Ginny," Harry said. "You need to make the choice. I don't really care if you pick Hermione, I really just want to find Ron right now. If you want to talk about something after that, I'll be all ears. I'm sure Hermione feels the same, don't you?" He looked over at Hermione. She nodded, and urged Ginny to make a choice.  
  
"Hermione, you know the spell... so, I want you to cast it," Ginny said, and looked to Harry. He smiled and hugged her. Hermione told him to move away, incase something went wrong. Ginny reluctantly let go of Harry, though only she noticed it. Or seemed to notice it.  
  
Hermione chanted the words of power, and Ginny felt a surge of energy go through her, just before she blacked out. Harry was at her side before she even slipped a little, and Hermione was quite surprised that he was there that fast. He was looking very unwell that morning. He picked her up, one arm supporting her head, the other supporting her legs, and looked to Hermione.  
  
"You have her, Harry," she said softly. "You have to find where he is. The spell works, no matter what, but only the person with the object can find what the spell is designed for." He nodded, and closed his eyes. After a short while, he opened them, and started walking off, slow enough so Hermione could catch up. They walked for a long while; every so often they switched who carried Ginny. It was two hours before Harry, who had Ginny at the time, realized the signal was getting weaker. He gasped and told Hermione this, then realized the spell was over. Ginny was awaking, and Harry, at the very instant the spell ended, saw exactly where Ron was.  
  
Still holding a bleary-eyed Ginny, Harry called out to Hermione, "Follow me! I know where he is!" Hermione rushed off to follow him, and they ran for fifteen minutes before they found Ron. Ginny was fully awake, and glad Harry was carrying her, for more than one reason. She knew that she couldn't have kept up with him; Hermione barely did. But she also was glad because she just needed someone strong to lean on at that moment, because she was the first to see Ron. She gasped and fainted. Harry saw where she was looking before she fainted, gently set her down on the wet cobblestones and ran to the bloody, battered body of Ron.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry yelled. "This doesn't look good." He lowered his voice when she made it to him, with Ginny in her arms.  
  
"I can heal him, but you'll have to hold Ginny for the time being, OK?" Harry nodded, and took Ginny. He watched Hermione heal Ron, and after five of six healing spells (can they actually do that?), Ron stirred.  
  
"Ron," Hermione said softly. She looked at him. "Ron, are you awake?" Ron opened his eyes and looked at Hermione. She grabbed him and put him in a bear hug. Behind her, Harry smiled, trying to contain a snicker. Ron was awake now and returned the hug.  
  
"How'd... how'd you guys find me? Bloody hell, that hurts," He cursed as Hermione accidentally hit his broken arm. He winced and Hermione looked at him in apology.  
  
"Well, we searched around, then I realized that we could probably cast a spell to find you," Harry said. Ron looked up at him, his eyes narrowing as he saw Ginny in Harry's arms. "But, " Harry continued, unfazed. "The spell required something very important to you. That happened to be Ginny, and as the spell was cast, she passed out. Probably because of how the spell was designed to be used. She is fine, she just fainted, seeing you all battered up like that. Plus, when the spell ended, and she started awaking, I saw where you were, and I just started running. Good thing too, since she never would have kept up." At that point, Ginny stirred. Harry looked down at her. "Perhaps we go somewhere else, so that she doesn't have to wake up in such a dark alley," he said grimly, looking around at the alley.   
  
It must have been a section of one of the wizarding alleys, no longer used. The ground was all broken cement, and the buildings looked quite old. The shadow cast by the buildings looked like it was night time. Ron nodded, and the three, with Ginny still in Harry's arms, walked out of the alley. Hermione grabbed the shell the Weasleys had given her, and she wasted no time in telling the Weasleys that they had found Ron, and were going to Gringotts. Mrs. Weasley insisted that she talked to Ron, but Hermione lied and said that Harry was carrying Ron, saying that Ron was not in the best of conditions to talk. Mrs. Weasley must have fainted at that point, and George picked up the shell.  
  
"Oy! You found Ron!" George said happily. "Fred! C'mere! They've got Ron!" He said softer, seeming to yell to Fred.  
  
"Hey, Ron, what happened?" Fred asked as soon as he grabbed the shell. Hermione responded.  
  
"He's sleeping right now, or so your mother thinks. Just wait until you get to Gringotts before you ask, OK?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, OK," the twins said with sarcasm dripping off their voices. "Well then, we'll get mum up and we'll see you at Gringotts, Ron."  
  
The trio and Ginny made it to Gringotts, and Harry checked Ginny. He found her to be sleeping, looked at Ron, and shrugged. Ron rolled his eyes and sat on the steps to Gringotts.  
  
"Ron, where's all your stuff?" Harry inquired.  
  
"I... I think it was in with Ginny's. But my wand... It," He rummaged through his pockets and found his wand, in perfect condition. He smiled and finished his sentence. "My wand, its perfectly fine."  
  
Harry grinned back and sat down next to Ron, still holding Ginny like a baby. Ron looked down at Ginny, then back up at Harry with a disappointed stare.  
  
"You ever gonna put her down?" Harry looked down at Ginny, then back at Ron.  
  
"Ron, if you didn't notice... she's asleep. I don't think you want to wake her. The spell probably took a lot out of her," he grinned at Ron. "Y'know, we coulda left you there. Ginny wanted to find you herself. It was our only choice, else we probably woulda never found you. So you want me to wake her now?"  
  
Ron blushed and shook his head. Hermione giggled slightly when Ron turned as red as his hair. She hugged him from behind, and, still with her arms around his neck, looked at him with a smile. Ron looked back incredulously, and she realized that she was still hugging him. She backed off quickly and looked away, embarrassed. She turned her head, but Ron knew that she was blushing furiously, and she smiled at the back of her head. He turned back to Harry, who had walked down the stairs of Gringotts, and waving to the other Weasleys.  
  
Ron got up and ran to his weeping mother, getting crushed in a helplessly one-sided hug. She mumbled lots of stuff to Ron, and for most of it he had to bend down.  
  
"Ewww! Look at that, George, Ickle Ronnykins got bruised!" Fred exclaimed to George. Ron glared at him and turned bright red. The family was back together, but Harry stood off to the side with Hermione, still holding the sleeping Ginny.hr  
  
R/R please! 


	4. The Disease

centerChapter 4  
  
The DiseaseblockquoteHarry awoke Ginny after the rest of the Weasley family said their joyous hellos to Ron, so that she could see him. It took him a couple tries, but he got her to wake up, and he put her down. Ginny flashed a smile at Harry, but Harry didn't even notice. Hermione however did, and she started looking slightly disgruntled.  
  
Ginny ran to where Ron had been corralled by the other Weasleys. They had, surprisingly, forgotten about Ginny, but when she appeared in their midst, they remembered about her in seconds.  
  
"Ron!" Ginny cried, overjoyed to see him, possibly more-so than her mother. The two youngest Weasleys had forged a bond, a brotherly-sisterly one, one that Percy had never cared to make with anyone. Not that they openly showed it, often, but they knew it was there. After Ginny let go of Ron, she had jumped at him and bear hugged him, Ron looked at her with a smile.  
  
"Thanks, Ginny," he said. "Sounds like I owe it all to you." Ginny blushed, and Mrs. Weasley started blubbering again. It took them a long while to sort her out again, and George turned to Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Thanks for finding Ron. We'll be sure Ickle Ronnykins doesn't go scaring Mum anymore." He turned to his family, after waving to Harry and Hermione, and ushered them off. Ron yelled to Harry something about seeing him on the train, but Harry didn't hear it.  
  
Harry turned to Hermione with a smile. She smiled back, sleepily. Harry laughed and then realized that Hermione was holding his hand. He looked at her with a questioning face, and she blushed, removing her hand. That made Harry's smile even broader.  
  
"So, uhh..." Harry said after a couple minutes of silence. "How are we getting to your house now, Hermione?" She looked at Harry, then gasped. Harry just started laughing and Hermione looked at him with a reproving glare.  
  
"I don't know Harry... I guess we never figured that out did we..." her voice trailed off, and she looked at Harry with an apologizing face. Harry gave her a reassuring smile.  
  
"Oh well, looks like we gotta find someone we know now..." Harry sighed, with mock sadness. Hermione glared at him. He laughed, and grabbed her hand. "Let's go, shall we?" he asked with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. He started walking, Hermione following.  
  
After five minutes of searching, Harry saw Hagrid. "Hagrid!" he called.  
  
" 'Ho called me?" Hagrid looked around for the source of the call. " O', its 'Arry! What'r ye doin' 'ere withou' the Weasley family?"  
  
"Well," Harry started. "We kinda lost Ron, then found him, and to make a story short, they left, Mrs. Weasley bawling because she thought she had lost Ron."  
  
Hagrid snorted. "Well, then, why'd'you call me?"  
  
"We have no way of getting home, Hagrid, and we were hoping that you could help us..."  
  
Hagrid let out a laugh. "You, 'Arry Potter, lost in Diagon Alley? Well then, looks like 'Agrid's gotta 'elp you two get 'ome, don't I?" Harry nodded his head. "Well, 'Ermione, is yer 'ouse part o' the Floo system?"  
  
Hermione shook her head.  
  
"Hmm... Well... there's a way, 'Arry, but well... I ain't supposed ta tell ya... Ye gotta figger it out fer yerself... Unless you can, erm, cast spells to get yerselves there... Or ye can find some 'ther wizards 'ho would send ye 'ome quickly... Oy! Professor Dumbledore! D'you think ye can get 'Arry an' 'Ermione to 'er 'ouse?"  
  
Professor Dumbledore walked over to the three.  
  
"Hello Harry, Hermione, Hagrid. Sure I can, Hagrid. Harry, Hermione, please hold hands now."  
  
"Thank'ee Professor Dumbledore. I'll see ye when term starts..." Hagrid waved goodbye to Harry and Hermione. Dumbledore walked over to the two and put his hand on top of theirs, and with a pop, they disappeared.  
  
They made it safely to Hermione's house, thanked Dumbledore ("You are quite welcome, see you when term starts"), and walked, still hand in hand, though only Hermione noticed, into the house. Hermione turned around though, to see Dumbledore still standing there, looking at them with a bemused smile on.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Professor!" Hermione exclaimed. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"  
  
"Are you sure, Hermione?"  
  
"Oh, it'll be OK, my parents have wanted to meet you!" Hermione smiled, let go of Harry's hand, and rushed down to bring Dumbledore to her parents house. Dumbledore followed Hermione, who, when she got back up to Harry, grabbed Harry's hand and ushered them both back into the house.  
  
Hermione's parents were happy to have the extra guest, and Dumbledore fit perfectly at the dinner table, even going as far as to play a few magical tricks. Everyone got laughs out of his jokes, and presently, he looked at a clock.  
  
"Well, well, I think I've stayed past my welcome," he said with a laugh. "It's 22:30, I shall be heading off. If you get any notices from the Ministry of Magic, Hermione, you can owl them back that I was here." Hermione nodded. "Well, I'll be off then!" With a smile and a pop, Dumbledore had left the house.  
  
"Well, Hermione," her mother said. "Looks like you two should be getting to bed. You both look tired." Hermione nodded, grabbed Harry's hand, and led him up the stairs. He complied, and as soon as they had left, Hermione's mother looked to her father.  
  
"Looks like our little Hermione is growing up," she said with a tear.  
  
hr  
  
Hermione led Harry to his room, gave him a big hug, and then went into her room. She sighed and looked at her calendar. It was August 20th already. She sighed again, and changed into her pajamas. i He'll never like me,/i she thought as she slid into bed. As soon as her head reached the pillow, she went into a fit of coughing, like she had been for the past few weeks. This one was worse than the rest, and she stayed up much later than the rest of the household.  
  
At 3 AM she finally found sleep, only to wake up minutes later with her cough. Usually someone in the family woke up and went to her, but this time she was surprised when Harry walked in the room. He looked at her with a worried stare.  
  
"Its all right, Harry, " she said, in between coughs. "I should be ok soon... there shouldn't be any problems tomorrow..." Her voice trailed off as she fell to sleep, her head on Harry's chest, his arm around her shoulders. She couldn't think of any place that she would like to be more.  
  
Harry sat there all night, holding the coughing Hermione. He wondered, i What's wrong with Hermione? I hope its not dangerous.../i he sighed. i And what'll Ron think when he realizes I like her?/i  
  
Harry soon fell asleep, his head on her pillow, his legs off the bed, with Hermione's head cuddled on his chest. Hedwig flew in the room, and hooted softly, a note attached to her left leg, but she let the couple sleep. Though they would not call themselves a couple. /blockquote 


	5. Arrival at Hogwarts

centerChapter 5  
  
Arrival at HogwartsblockquoteHarry awoke the next morning to the sound of a door closing. He opened his eyes and realized he was still wearing his glasses. He felt something move, shifting its weight on top of his chest, and he looked down at the sleeping Hermione. iOh, yeah, that's what happened now,/i Harry realized, wondering why he was in her room. He looked over at her digital clock. i8:30. Oh, when does that bloody train leave?/i He shifted and felt that his leg was sleeping.  
  
Harry smiled. He slowly slid out from underneath Hermione and sneaked back into his own room. He walked to Hedwig's cage, and saw her sleeping there, with a letter attached to her leg. He opened the door to her cage, and started petting her head. Hedwig hooted softly, and started preening her feathers.  
  
Harry looked at the letter. "Is it for me, Hedwig?" he asked the owl softly. Hedwig hooted in reply, and Harry untied the letter.  
  
blockquoteiTo Harry Potter,  
  
I see that you are having a good time with the Grangers this summer. Please keep an eye out for Mrs. Granger.  
  
She seems to be sick. If she shows any other signs of being sick, other than coughing, please inform me. Have a good summer, and we'll see you September 1.  
  
Professor Albus Dumbledore/blockquote  
  
Harry stared at the letter in opened mouth shock. i How did Dumbledore figure this out from just last night?/i, he wondered. Harry sighed and started packing. Hermione insisted that they leave for Hogwarts a week before. Harry thought about it. i If we are leaving today... that's just a little less than two weeks,/i he pondered. iI wonder how we're going to get there. I don't remember Hermione asking Dumbledore for transportation.../i  
  
He finished packing his trunk and walked down to the breakfast table. Hermione was sitting there with a cup in her hand. Her plate had two pancakes sitting on it and she just ignored them. Harry walked to the table, and sat next to Hermione.  
  
"Hermione," Harry asked, and Hermione flinched at the sound of his voice. "Are you OK?"  
  
She turned her head towards Harry and he looked in her eyes and saw a flood of emotions. She shook her head, and then leaned it on Harry's shoulder. She sighed and Harry saw tears fall on his shirt. Mrs. Granger walked over and put a plate in front of Harry. It had two pancakes sitting on it. Mr.s Granger walked to a different spot on the table and set her plate down.  
  
"So," Mrs. Granger started. "Are you two going to Hogwarts early, as planned?"  
  
Hermione nodded her head slightly and Harry confirmed it.  
  
"How are you getting there?"  
  
"Port-key, Mum," Hermione whispered. "Professor Dumbledore made me one last night, before he left." Harry looked at Hermione, and smiled. He started eating, and Mrs. Granger was already through one pancake. Hermione, however had not touched a one. Harry unconsciously slipped his arm around Hermione's waist, and kept eating. When he realized that he had done this, he kept it there, confident that it would give Hermione needed support.  
  
"Hermione," Harry asked. "What time does the port-key activate?"  
  
"11AM."  
  
"And where will it bring us?"  
  
"We'll appear in Professor Dumbledore's office."  
  
"OK." Harry stopped asking questions, trying not to wince at the sound of Hermione's voice. They finished breakfast in the silence that ensued and Harry helped Hermione get to her room.  
  
"Harry," Hermione rasped, loudly enough so that Harry could hear her. Harry turned to her in acknowledgement. "As much as I don't want you to avoid me, you'll have to. The sickness..." she paused, and started coughing. "It's going to be really... contagious soon. I don't want you endangering yourself for me." She trailed off, and started another coughing fit.  
  
Harry frowned. "Hermione, d'you really think that I'm gonna let you stay sick when you wouldn't do so with me?" Hermione looked wearily in Harry's eyes.  
  
"Harry, none of that was contagious."  
  
"Yes, true," Harry agreed. "But, would that have stopped Hermione or Ron from staying at Harry's side until he was well?" Harry inquired rhetorically. He walked out of the room, leaving a dazed and confused Hermione to start packing.  
  
"Oh," Harry stuck his head in the room once more. "If you need help, I'm already done." Hermione smiled and nodded before he left.  
  
"What do you need help with, Hermione?" Harry walked to the bed and sat next to Hermione. She swooned, and Harry caught her before she had even started falling. He laid her on the bed and then started packing for her as best as he possibly could.  
  
hr  
  
Hermione awoke slowly. She opened her eyes and looked at the clock. It was 10:45. She started panicking. She stood up and got dressed, seemingly perfectly fine. She rushed downstairs. Harry was sitting on her sofa writing a letter and whispering to Hedwig. Hedwig ruffled her feathers and hooted to acknowledge her presence, and also to alert Harry, but he was too absorbed in talking to Hedwig to notice.  
  
"Hedwig," Harry whispered, barely audible to Hermione. "You know I like her, but what would Ron think? I know, you know the whole story, I've talked to you about it almost every night. But what would Ron think? I don't want to lose Ron as a friend as well... I already have a small family. You, Ron and Hermione. And, well, the whole Weasley family, too, I guess," Harry whispered with an inaudible laugh. "Mrs. Weasley is quite attached to me, isn't she. Then, there's the whole part about how I know Ron likes Hermione as well, and, well I have the feeling that she likes him as well. I just hope that they are happy together, if that's how it happens, and that they don't forget me." He petted Hedwig's head. "You know where to bring this. I'll see you at Hogwarts."  
  
Harry walked to the window, oblivious to Hermione, and opened it, sending Hedwig out. He smiled, Hermione couldn't see it, and closed the window. He turned around and saw Hermione standing on the steps. He gawked at her standing there, half because she could barely walk two hours ago, and because Harry was sure that she had heard his conversation with Hedwig, no matter how one-sided it had been.  
  
"So that's why Hedwig hooted... " Harry stated, dying out and just looking at Hermione. She smiled and walked down to Harry. She led him to the sofa and sat him down. Sitting next to him, she intertwined her fingers with Harry's. Harry, still contemplating what she heard, barely noticed her head resting on his shoulder.  
  
"Um... how much did you hear?" Harry asked softy.  
  
"Oh, not much," she lied. "Just heard you tell Hedwig where the letter was to be sent to." He inwardly didn't believe this, but he sighed and turned to Hermione.  
  
"It's almost 11 now. Where's the port-key?" he asked.  
  
"Here," she replied and took the object off of the coffee table in the living room. She showed it to Harry and he smiled.  
  
"Time to go," he said, and he grabbed hold of all their stuff. He grabbed Hermione, pulled her towards him, closer to himself than he had meant, and the port-key activated. They both felt a pulling sensation, and then they were gone.  
  
hr  
  
Dumbledore turned his head at the sound of the port-key appearing in his office.  
  
"Hello Harry, Hermione," he greeted happily. "Harry, I got your letter, thank you. Hedwig is in the Owlery getting lunch." He smiled. "How are you, Hermione?"  
  
She smiled. "I'm fine, Professor."  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "Well, the password to your dorms is 'Jellybean'. One of my favorites," Dumbledore said with a smile. "Well, we shall expect you in the Great Hall in one hour for lunch. You can unpack and wander the halls if you want. Mr. Filch has been notified that you will be here, and notified that you cannot get any punishments while school is not in session." Harry looked ready to ask a question, but Dumbledore continued. "And your friend Mr. Weasley has been notified that you will not be on the train, and he will meet you here." Harry smiled, waved to Dumbledore and Fawkes, and led Hermione to the Fat Lady.  
  
Along the way, Harry unconsciously held Hermione's hand, and they walked in silence. Hermione walked with a grand smile, like a four year-old going to the circus for the first time. Harry didn't even notice this, and Hermione lost herself in her thoughts.  
  
iSo, he really does like me. I wonder what Ron'll do when he realizes it. Oh, but Ron's not observant enough. He didn't notice that Scabbers was really Peter Pettigrew, /i she thought. She sighed, and looked at Harry. iHe doesn't know I like him. He hopes, but he doesn't really know. How should I tell him? Should I-/i  
  
"We're here, Hermione," Harry said, looking at her. /i he thought. iI never got lost in her eyes before.../i  
  
They stood in front of the Fat Lady for a while, looking in each others eyes, both wondering how they got lost in the other's eyes. Finally, Harry broke the mood. He blushed and looked away.  
  
"Jellybean," he said to the Fat Lady, who quickly gained her composure. She was watching the two just looking at each other. She swung open and the two brought their stuff into their separate dorms.  
  
hr  
  
Harry brought the trunk into his room and put Hedwig's cage by the window. He opened his trunk and looked at his Invisibility Cloak. He brushed his hand over it, then grabbed his wand, changed into his robes and walked into the Common Room.  
  
Hermione wasn't in the room, so Harry waited for her to enter.  
  
hr  
  
Hermione changed into her robes. She grabbed her wand, and before she could leave the dorm, she started coughing. She struggled to the door, but the coughing effectively prevented her from getting very far in the room. She sat there for ten minutes coughing. Harry, who had been sitting throughout the ten minutes getting more and more worried, ran into the dorm, after starting up the stairs and realizing that Hermione was coughing. He walked over to the form of Hermione, and helped her stand.  
  
"You're getting weaker, Hermione," Harry stated. "You have to go to Madame Pomfrey, alright?"  
  
Hermione tried to push Harry away, but he wouldn't let her, and inadvertantly brought her closer. "Harry... its too dangerous for you now. I told you to leave me..." she trailed off, not having enough strength to speak anymore. Harry picked Hermione up and carried her to the Great Hall.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore!" Harry called when he saw Dumbledore in the Great Hall.  
  
Dumbledore turned and walked straight towards Harry. "Oh, this is not good," Dumbledore said, stopping a full twenty feet from Harry and Hermione. "Harry, bring her to Madame Pomfrey and see if you can get the antidote, before you get sick as well."  
  
Harry gulped. "Professor... what does this disease do?"  
  
Dumbledore looked at Harry with a sorry look. "We don't know. No one has lived through it. The only cure can be administered before the person gets that far into the disease. I'm sorry Harry, but we don't know."  
  
Harry nodded, hiding a tear, and carried Hermione to Madame. Madame had been previously warned, and she was prepared for Hermione. She had some magical shield over her mouth and nose.  
  
"Harry," she said. "Please put her in that room. And it seems like you will have to stay in there as well, since you seem to have acquired the virus." Harry brought Hermione to the room and placed her on the bed. As soon as he let go of her, the virus attacked Harry, and he passed out on the floor next to the bed.  
  
hr  
  
A/N: Thanks to the few reviewers that I have... I think that everytime I update a chapter, I lose reviews! Not that it matters much to me though. I have my fun writing this.  
  
Responses to reviews:  
  
Nirvanagurl1220: Yes, it does seem that way. But doesn't it also seem like Harry likes Ginny and Hermione (up until this chapter) ? 


End file.
